Maester and Guardian
by guren666
Summary: The world is slowly changing. Humanity is afraid of doom. Maesters of Yevon can not agree on what to do anymore . Faith is in crumbles. Finally a new hope for mankind emerges - Maester of Yevon, Seymour Guado as a summoner and son of a legendary guardian, Tidus join forces together in order to uncover dark secrets of Yevon guarded for so long. Spira's suffering must end.
1. Unlikely Alliance

Unlikely alliance

When he saw Maester Seymour Guado for the first time in Luca... he didn´t like him and his arrogant, smug face. So what if he had a cool aeon at his command and saved people at the stadium? In his eyes, he was a shady person.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

It all changed when they met up in Guadosalam again.

Rikku was freaking out about lightning storms and whatnot and so they had to stop at the inn. Yuna was for some reason more silent and lost in her thoughts than normally. Tidus decided not to pry on her personal feelings and so on. Because he wasn´t sure about his own anymore. Ever since he landed 1000 years ahead into the future in Spira, his head was about to burst and he felt light headed when he thought about his Zanarkand and that he will probably never return home.

Spira was his new home now. Whether he liked it or not. Everything was so suffocating. His position as a guardian for Yuna. His sudden acceptance in Luca by everyone. Tidus needed time alone to clear his mind off useless stuff.

"Guys. I am going outside for a stroll."

Wakka was the one who looked at him, worried. "Alright. But don´t take too long! We are going to meet with Maester Seymour in an hour."

Tidus nodded as he walked out from the small inn. His feet somehow guided him to the top of Guadosalam. When they entered for the first time, some old geezer told them that supposedly this is the place that harbors Farplane. Maybe he should go and take a look inside. Maybe... he hoped that his Mom wouldn´t be there. If she were... then she is already dead and his Zanarkand is forever lost.

When he entered the Farplane... well, he didn´t expect monsters here!

It was a large hideous creature. Just like the other time – Sinspawn, was it? It saw him and attacked him with its giants claws. He rolled away just in time as it missed. "You want to fight me? You are a toast!" Tidus wasn´t overconfident or stupid either. He knew fighting this thing alone will be dangerous. But he had no time to call for others. He had to stop it before it entered the inhabited area below.

Tidus charged at it and in last seconds the monster hid his vulnerable core with its claws. He was alone and it seemed like this monster will be a challenge to him. More than challenging. It hit him hard with its giant claw and Tidus almost fell off the edge of the cliff. When he pulled himself up, the monster was about to strike him again. This time, Tidus rolled away in time. So, it seemed like he would likely have to take care of claws first and then he could go for its core.

And that´s when a Thundara followed up by Fira hit the right claw of the Sinspawn and it literally fell off. Tidus turned to see his savior and expected Lulu and Yuna who has recently learned black magic spells. How big was his surprise when he saw the Maester of Yevon, Seymour Guado standing at the entrance to Farplane Plains.

This unlikely savior acknowledged his presence by the nod of his head. "Are you alright?" He asked him while his eyes were pinpointed at the Sinspawn before them. Tidus was in awe, to say the least. He didn´t expect him of all people to come and help him out.

Right now, Tidus put away his doubts about this Seymour Guado. He was here and that meant that others would join soon. At least he hoped for that. But Seymour left no room for idle chats. "We have no time to call for help. We need to stop it here!"

Tidus nodded as he casted Haste on himself and then on Seymour.

Tidus attacked the claw two times and Seymour casted consecutively Blizzara and Fira. The remaining claw dispersed and finally, the core was exposed.

"Seymour, let me handle this!" Tidus proclaimed and hit it with Armour Break and shortly after he used his Overdrive Slice & Dice. Tidus´s eyes widened when the monster was still standing. It was too strong! It´s head was moving fast and was right about to cast a spell on him. Seymour casted Reflect on Tidus and the Sinspawn´s Firaga flew back at it. Seymour stepped forward. "I don´t think there´s need to summon my aeon. You have weakened it pretty much. I shall only finish it off."

Seymour used his own Overdrive Requiem on the Sinspawn. The monster shook uncontrollably and it was disappearing.

Tidus sighed in relief. If it weren´t for Seymour, he would have surely be dead by now. He knelt down and puffed a bit. Oh, right... he should thank him.

"What are you doing here?" Seymour asked him. Tidus blinked a few times and stood up. "I... came here to see..."

"We Guado are keen to the Farplane. Did you come to see your mother?"

Tidus blinked even more. How did he know about his mother? "How did you... know?"

Seymour didn´t answer that. "You are the son of Jecht, am I right?"

Tidus was growing even more suspicious about this man. He knew too much for someone who didn´t talk with him. This was the first time they have talked and yet he knows about his parents.

Seymour saw the suspicion on Tidus´s face. He walked to the edge of the cliff and his soon pyreflies have gathered up and another Guado was before them. Tidus was curious about that. He knew that this man was dead. Only dead showed up on the Farplane after you thought about them. That´s what Lulu told him on the way here. "Come here." Tidus made a few steps and stood beside him. "Think about your mother." Seymour said to him. Tidus closed his eyes for a moment and remebered his childhood days. When he opened them again, there she was. His mother, floating next to the old Guado.

"Mom?" Tidus couldn´t believe his eyes... then... she was already dead?

"What you see before you are pyreflies who have taken shape as the ones of whom you think and are already dead. I often came here since the three weeks my father has died. I am wondering... if what I am doing is enough."

"Enough? What do you mean? And what was that monster doing here?"

"Of that I am uncertain. I don´t know how it got here. But we have taken care of it and Farplane is safe again for pilgrims who seek audience with the dead. "

There was silence for a moment.

"Your mother... she was pretty. She must have accepted death while she was alive."

"Hey, you´re talking about my mother here."

"My apologies."

"Nah, it´s okay. I had a hunch she´d be here. But I have half expected that my old man would be here, too. I thought about him just now and he didn´t appear. Isn´t he dead?

"No. He is alive."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know of one unsent who has been to Zanarkand 1000 years into the past and has returned here. He told me about your father and why I cannot send him yet. He made a promise to your father and Lord Braska."

" Made a promise with my old man and Yuna´s father? Are you talking about...Auron?"

Seymour nodded. "Yes. He has been to Zanarkand when it was still a lively city and returned when it was destroyed by Sin. That day, Sin came to see someone." Seymour glanced at Tidus. "Sin came to see you."

"M-me? He c-came to see me?! Then why did Sin destroy Zanarkand?"

"Because it´s in his nature. He only wanted to see you, but Sin is our punishment for past crimes. Has Sir Auron not told you yet?"

Tidus snorted. "You mean that Sin is my old man? What a nonsense! I mean... it´s not possible!"

"You didn´t feel him when came and killed so many people during the operation Mi´hen?"

Tidus clenched his fists and his mother smiled at him. "I... kinda felt him. And deep inside... I knew it was him."

"Do you know what I should do?" Tidus asked after a while.

"No, I don´t. That´s why I came here to see my father. He was the leader for Guado for so many years. He was very wise and I would seek out his consult if he were alive. I myself would like to know what I should do from now on. Not as a Maester of Yevon, but as another man living in Spira."

Tidus only listened. He felt the same. He was at loss of what to do.

Then someone puffed as that person ran towards them. They both turned and saw Tromell. "My Lord! I was worried! I heard sounds of fighting just now."

Seymour approached the man. "Do not worry, Tromell. With the help of one of Lady Yuna´s guardians, I have disposed of a Sinspawn."

Tromell went pale a bit. "Sinspawn here? At Farplane?! Well, I am just glad you´re alright. " Tromell bowed down in Tidus´ direction. "Thank you for being here with Maester Seymour. "

Tidus felt a bit embarrassed now. "Don´t thank me. Seymour saved me. I was overwhelmed by that monster."

Seymour looked at him strangely. Tidus saw that look, but didn´t comment on it.

"Well, at any rate, the meeting with Lady Yuna and her guardians shall begin soon."

Seymour nodded. "Then let´s go. I am sure they have a lot of questions for me."

Seymour walked away and Tidus wanted to go after him, but Tromell stopped him. "Please wait. You should know about something."

Tidus crossed his arms. "What is it? I must attend the meeting as well. Make it quick."

Tromell stared at the late Lord Jyscal as he disappeared and only Tidus´ mother was still there. "It´s about Lord Seymour. He´s had a hard life. You probably know that, but he´s half Guado and half man. That is why he wasn´t accepted anywhere. Even now some of Guado look down on his because of his heritage. I have a feeling that Lord Seymour will leave Guadosalam eventually... and..." Tromell stopped there.

"And? He is free to leave, or not? I thought Maesters thought about Spira first and then themselves. "

Trommel nodded. "That is the problem exactly. Ever since Lord Jyscal departed for the Farplane, Lord Seymour grew very... distant and he is more... nevermind. You get the point, right?"

Tidus raised his eyebrow. "And? What does that have to do with anything?"

Tromell put his hands on Tidus´ shoulders pleadingly. "Please... hear out Lord Seymour and then you can decide what to do. I beg of you..."

Tidus shook off his hands. He didn´t like it when people were begging him. "Okay, okay! I´ll hear him out. But I can´t guarantee anything!"

Tromell smiled at him. "Praise to Yevon!"

Tidus made his way down to the lower levels with Tromell in tow. "So, what is he gonna talk about with Yuna?"

"I don´t know. He didn´t tell me of his plans or anything. Lord Seymour is very discreet about this meeting."

Tidus was growing suspicious again. If his closest associate didn´t know about the nature of that meeting, then it´s really important.

They have reached the mansion and Tidus saw that everyone was waiting for them. Lulu glared at him. "Where have you been? The meeting is about to start!" Lulu scolded him.

Wakka as always lightened up the mood. "Lu, nothing bad happened, ya? He´s here."

Kimahri was looking at him strangely. Yuna and Rikku only smiled at him. The one who really got Tidus´ attention was Auron with his glassy stare. Tidus felt nervous about it. "What? Got something to say?" He asked him.

Auron averted his gaze. "Nothing. We´ve wasted enough time. Let´s go inside."

Tromell opened the main gate and led them inside the mansion. Tidus looked around. It was really nice and looking ancient. On the both sides of stairway were pictures. He got closer and inspected them. He recognized Lord Jyscal and then Seymour. "Ah, I see you are wondering about these pictures, yes? This mansion has always been the home to Maesters of Yevon of the Guado. Now, If you´ll please follow me ..."

Tromell left the guardians and summoner alone in the banquet hall. Rikku immediatelly went for the food. Auron leaned on a wall and waited. Kimahri stood by Yuna. Wakka observed the grandious hall, but didn´t comment. Tidus stopped walking and ended up standing next to Lulu.

"There is no temple here in Guadosalam, see? Summoners just usually pass through on their way elsewhere."

Tidus giggled. Lulu turned her gaze to him. "What?"

"I didn´t even ask a question and you´re explaining things."

"You´d rather I say nothing, then?"

Tidus waved with his hands. "No, no! Maybe you finally believe that I don´t know anything about Spira. And maybe that means you believe me about Zanarkand, too?"

"Well... there are many things I do not know. Your Zanarkand is one of those things. I suppose I can´t say what I think either way. Still, be careful. You shouldn´t tell other people."

Tidus nodded. "Yeah, I know."

They waited and waited and he was growing tired of waiting. He watched as a lamp lit and heard a door opening and closing. He turned around and saw Tromell.

"Truly it is good to have guests again." He said and approached Yuna, but his eyes focused on Tidus for a second before he focused on Yuna again. " Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet."

"The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira."

Tidus jabbed Wakka in the ribs and Wakka leaned closer as Tidus whispered: "Was this Maester Jyscal really such a great guy?"

"He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado. He was truly a great man." Wakka answered.

" Truly a loss for us all." Tromell walked towards them. "But now a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together. But that is not all, I think." Tromell spread his arms. " Lord Seymour... he will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the peoples of Spira."

Trommel´s speech was interuppted by Seymour´s arrival. "That is enough, Tromell. Must I always endure such praise?"

Seymour prayed before them. "Welcome!"

"You... wanted to see me?" Yuna asked him.

"Please, make yourselves at home. There´s no rush."

"Please keep this short. Yuna must rush." Auron said from his position, still leaning on the wall.

"Pardon me. It has been long time since I had guests. Son of Jecht?"

Tidus almost jumped out from surprise. "Y-yes?"

"I thank you for your help earlier."

Tidus didn´t expect this. "Well, you kind of saved me. I thought I was done for back there."

Wakka turned to him. "Whoa, whoa! What´s happened?"

Tidus scratche his head and looked away."Well... earlier I went to the Farplane and once I entered another Sinspawn attacked me. "

Lulu crossed her arms. "Why didn´t you call for us? It´s dangerous facing monsters of that caliber alone!"

Tidus shook his head and before he could say anything, Seymour stepped into the conversation. "There was no time. I came to Farplane moments after him and the monster almost forced him to fall down the cliff of Farplane. And also, we had to stop it before it reached lower levels of Guadosalam."

"Yeah. We took it down together."

Yuna seemed to be impressed. "You must be very skilled, Maester Seymour. When the operation failed, you helped to destroy a Sinspawn , too. Thank goodness you were there."

Seymour bowed down to her. "Of course. I am a Maester of Yevon. But before that, I am just another inhabitant of Spira. I also wish for peace. But peace cannot be reached so easily, it seems. And so, I will need help. Son of Jecht, please come closer."

Tidus hesitantly made a single step when the ground before them disappeared and so did everything else. Stars were shining brilliantly and light was flashing before them. It was a beautiful sight. Then a planet of sorts was visible before them, with the many lights sparkling around them. A city he knew too well was appearing before them. Tidus held back the urge to gasp.

Seymour approached Tidus from behind. "This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wander the Farplane."

Lulu, Rikku, Yuna and Wakka were observing the ancient city with interest. Kimahri and Auron didn´t move an inch. People that once lived there were walking around.

Tidus couldn´t hold it in anymore. This was his home! "Zanarkand!" He stated.

"Correct. Zanarkand... as it looked one thousand years ago. The great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand. She once lived in this metropolis."

"She, who?" Tidus asked him. Seymour glanced at him, but didn´t say anything. Suddenly, the room got dark and the illusionary Zanarkand disappeared. When the light returned, they were standing in a bedroom of some sorts.

There, on the bed was sitting a woman. It seemed like Yuna recognized her. "Lady Yunalesca!" She pointed at her.

"She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. And you have inherited her name." Seymour said to Yuna.

"It was my father who named me."

Seymour looked away from his position behind Tidus. "Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did. However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the undefeatable Sin... It took an unbreakable bond of love - of the kind that binds two hearts for eternity." For some reason, Seymour stared at Tidus intently, but he didn´t see his face. But everyone else did. Tidus saw the looks on his friend´s faces and instantly looked up at Seymour who has in the meantime shifted his gaze towards the exit. A man was coming their way. He passed right through Yuna and proceeded to the woman – Lady Yunalesca. They joined hands and stared at each other intently or should one say lovingly?

Tidus exchanged a rather awkward look with Seymour and Tidus chose to rather look everywhere else but on Seymour´s face. Why was he showing them this? It was ancient history... or so it seemed.

They disappeared and Seymour leaned closer and whispered in Tidus´ ear. "I want you... to become my guardian... I need you. Just like Lady Yunalesca needed her husband, Lord Zaon."

Tidus gasped at that and shook his head madly. Somehow, blood rushed to his face. That proposal sounded rather... he didn´t even find the words to describe it. And mostly the last part of "needing".

The room once again vanished in a flash of light and soon they were in the banquet room again. But Tidus´ nervousness stayed.

Tidus awkwardly walked away from the smiling Maester of Yevon and went for a glass of water. He drank it all up and put the now empty glass back on the table. He sighed heavily as he felt how every fiber in his body was on fire and couldn´t calm himself down. He thought that water would cool him down, but he was apparently wrong.

Rikku, Yuna and Wakka observed his face. " Wow, your face is beet red!" Rikku said.

Tidus covered his face, lost at what to do or rather say. "You okay?" Yuna asked him with concern in her voice.

"Uh... I... well... he...hmm... eh... oh... I..." Tidus stammered, unable to form a sentence as he looked at the smiling Maester of Yevon.

"He... he asked me to be his guardian!" He left out the part about "needing him" for some reason.

"You serious?"

Tidus nodded. "Oooh, and why are you beet red?" Rikku teased him as she jabbed him under the ribs. "N-none of your business!" Tidus retorted.

Yuna stepped forward. "With all due respect, Maester Seymour... Tidus is already my guardian and I was not aware that you would like to set out for a pilgrimage as well..."

"Then you know now. Since my father´s passing away, I felt like I had to stop Sin at all costs. And since I too can summon... and I also have a few... goals of mine that I need to accomplish. Son of Jecht is the only guardian I will need. Rest assured, I won´t interfere with your pilgrimage, Lady Yuna. I... am taking a different approach as a summoner."

"You know what Yuna must do. " Auron said.

"Of course. Lady Yuna - no, all summoners – are charged with bringing peace to Spira. I am one of them. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be the leader for the people. These are qualities that are needed. I intend to be that pillar of strenght that Spira needs and Lady Yuna and I are going to stop Sin. Both of us need to work together. However, as I said before... I made that offer for son of Jecht... for a reason as a Maester of Yevon."

"Spira is no playhouse." Auron replied back to him. "A moment´s diversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing. Should you depart on a pilgrimage and work together with Yuna, it would make people happy for a while, but ultimately, you would go back to your Maester status and abandon your mission. Admit it, you only want to uphold your father´s legacy and gain glory."

"Even so, the actors must play their parts." He started to walk away from them. "There´s no need to answer right away. Please, think it over."

Tidus stared at the ground and avoided Seymour´s intensive gaze. "We will do so, then." Auron answered in Tidus´ place.

"We leave."

Seymour smiled at him. "Son of Jecht. I await your favorable reply." Tidus slightly nodded and finally Seymour walked away from them.

They were on their way out when Seymour suddenly asked Auron: "Why are you still here, Sir? Still taking care of your promises? I will gladly help you take care of one promise, if he accepts my offer, that is."

Auron snorted and walked away. Soon everyone followed and Tidus was walking out as the last one, lost in thoughts.

Everyone felt like he needed some time alone to think about what Seymour said. But they didn´t leave him alone for long.

Yuna was the last to arrive from the inn and saw that everyone was gathered around Tidus who was sitting on a rock. "Son of Jecht, a legendary guardian who also came from Zanarkand and helped Lord Braska to stop Sin. And now his son, joins forces with a Maester of Yevon to defeat Sin and Yuna and Seymour work together towards that same goal. Maester Seymour, leader of Guado. Son of a legendary guardian and maester joining forces together in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barries of race." Lulu said as she crossed her arms. "It would give Spira a new hope and something cheery to talk about, for a change."

"Sounds just like a passing daydream. Like Auron says." Wakka added.

Yuna seemed against the idea. "Come on! Let´s just get on with the pilgrimage. I mean, Tidus is already my guardian!"

"Hmmm- jealous?" Rikku asked her, mockingly.

Yuna turned to her. "What? No way! We have to defeat Sin! Lord Seymour´s propose is out of question. And besides, he can have as many guardians as he wants. Why does he want Tidus to become his guardian?"

"He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us." Wakka said.

Tidus listened into their conversation. Really, he sure picked a great timing!

"Maybe it is a fine time." Tidus said in a low voice.

Yuna couldn´t believe it. "You serious?"

"If I become his guardian and get to Sin first and defeat him... and save you guys and Spira in the process and avoid what happened to my Zanarkand... if it would make people hopeful... if I could do that for people... maybe I should do what I can. I... never imagined doing anything like this. I don´t want to give people false hope... we will defeat Sin. We must defeat Sin. I think that we have better chances with both you and Seymour as summoners. And since he asked me to help him... I cannot turn him down. His offer is genuine. I hope you all understand. I know there are many summoners out there... but the only ones who have chance to defeat Sin are Yuna and Seymour."

Rikku knelt down next to him. "Umm, I guess so..."

"I must do everything in my power to stop Sin! He´s ..." He stopped speaking and glanced at Auron who shook his head. "He´s a foe not to be taken lightly."

Tidus stood up. "I... am going to the Farplane. I´m going to see my mother and think on this."

"Go on. We´ll be right behind you." Lulu said.

Tidus smiled at her, thanking her.

He walked up the path to Farplane, looking down at the mansion and his friends. He looked at Yuna, who had worry written all over her face.

He didn´t mean to worry them. Yuna and Seymour had the same goal. And that part about "needing"... well, let´s not think too much about that. He went through the barrier and disappeared from the group´s sight. Lulu put a hand on Yuna´s shoulder. "Come, we´re going, too." Yuna nodded.

If Tidus wanted to go, then she wouldn´t hold him back. Besides, if Seymour truly wanted to save Spira and defeat Sin then she had no place to object at all. But why ask Tidus of all people to be his guardian? Whatever his reasons were, Tidus was really thinking about his offer. Working together with him must have triggered something. This trust was too sudden.

But who was she to deny Spira of hope for Eternal Calm? If she, Seymour and Tidus suceeded, then all people of Spira would finally be safe from everlasting danger.

Alright, she will let Tidus decide for himself if that´s really what he wants to do.

It´s all for the greater good of Spira.


	2. Acceptance

Acceptance

The silent Farplane greeted him with its beautiful scenery. If only this place wasn´t the final resting place for dead people´s souls...

... No use thinking about that. He should do what he came to do here. He chose the same spot again. This is where he and Seymour took care of that Sinspawn and where they talked about... not doing enough? And their parents...

Speaking of parents invoked the pyreflies and they formed into his mother again. Funny, how things ended up. His Zanarkand vanished along with his old life. If his mother accepted death while she was still alive, then maybe he should accept his new life in Spira as well.

"Your mother – she was pretty." Yuna´s voice startled him as she stood before him. What should one say to that?

"Uh... thanks? It´s obvious I have my good looks from her and not my old man. " Yuna giggled. "That wasn´t very nice, you know? Why do you hate Sir Jecht so much?"

"It´s... a long story. He never acted as a father. That´s all I´ll say. And he..." Tidus stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Look, Yuna. If I accept Seymour´s offer... what will you do?"

Yuna smiled. "I trust you know what you´re doing. If you want to really help Spira and you feel that Seymour could help with that, then I would let you go. I have a question for you, though. "

"You can ask me anything, Yuna."

"Ookaay... So... why do you trust him so much?"

Tidus glanced at his mother, who was smiling - just like in the old days. "I do not know that myself. I just feel that I should do whatever I can to stop Sin and I think that I am not doing enough. " Those were Seymour´s words. He really thinks that he´s not doing enough.

Yuna blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by that? You´ve helped us plenty already. "

Tidus shook his head. She didn´t understand. Spira´s suffering may be connected to him. His old man. If what Seymour and Auron said is true – then how should he apologize to them? Heck - to the whole Spira?!

"It´s just that..." He didn´t know if he ever should tell Yuna and others about the possibility of Sin being his old man. They would probably end up hating him. Auron will keep it a secret until he decides to tell them.

His path was laid out in front of him. He should do his best, too. Sin destroyed his Zanarkand and he could easily destroy Spira. That is something he doesn´t want to witness again. And if Seymour...

"Son of Jecht, Lady Yuna...what a coincidence. " Seymour´s voice brought Tidus back to reality as he turned. Everyone else just quitened down and observed them. "Seymour..." He started.

"Ah, I see you´ve made your decision. But for now, let us go back to mansion. It´s getting late and either way me and Lady Yuna leave early. I will hear your response there."

"Alright. Let´s."

* * *

Rikku and Auron stayed outside the Farplane – both seemed to have a strong reason not to enter. Auron said something about not belonging there and Rikku said that memories are nice, but that´s all they are. In a way, she was right. Seeing his mom really made him mad at old man again, but then again, it also helped him to make up his mind.

"Thanks for waiting!" Yuna said.

Tidus stopped awkwardly. "We´re going to the mansion again."

A few Guado who wanted to enter the Farplane gasped. Tidus and everyone else quickly looked at the entrance.

"Lord Jyscal!"

The previous Maester of Yevon slowly stumbled forward, looking at his son who was frozen on the spot next to Yuna and Tidus.

"He does not belong here." Auron said.

"Why... are you here... father?!" Seymour questioned.

"Yuna, send him." She glanced at Auron and stared at the son and father looking at each other.

She made a few steps, but Seymour stopped her. "Lady Yuna... I should send him."

Seymour approached him and stopped before the veil separating them. "Father..."

"He is your father no longer! Send him now!" Tidus said.

Seymour stared at his dead father. Then he made a gesture and the pyreflies disappeared one by one slowly. Seymour sank to his knees. A sphere dropped from the former maester´s disappearing body. Seymour reluctantly picked it up and hid it before anyone could see it.

Tidus knelt down next to him, not finding comforting words right now, so instead he put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. The look on his face was beyond sad – it was twisted in pain. Tidus felt how something stung him in his heart. He forced him to stand up.

"Talk leave now." Auron said in a somehow pained manner. Then it finally all fell into one piece – Auron was an unsent, probably. That´s why he didn´t want to enter Farplane.

But right now, Seymour needed all his attention. He looked as if he burried his father, again. Who send him in the first place?

...Seymour?

No wonder he´s so depressed. Tidus squeezed his fingers. Seymour glanced at him while they were descending the stairs.

Yuna, Rikku and Wakka were walking in front of Auron, Lulu and Kimahri. Tidus walked in the back with Seymour.

"What... what was that just now? That really Lord Jyscal?" Tidus felt the urge to kick Wakka for his insesibility. Why didn´t he get that Seymour probably doesn´t want to talk about what happened?

But alas, idiocy was contagious.

"He wasn´t sent, so he became a fiend, right?" Rikku added her part to conversation.

"I would think he was sent once..." Lulu said.

Tidus was getting annoyed. Really, they all needed to get a clue. They were talking about Seymour´s father as if he wasn´t even there! Tidus was very suprised when finally Seymour snapped out of his... whatever. You get the idea.

"The one who sent him was me." Seymour finally spoke, but it was almost inaudible. " But he stayed on Spira. Something... a powerful emotion could have bound him to this world. Such things happen."

Rikku turned a bit to see the maester. "But that´s against the rules, isn´t it?"

Auron finally said what everyone had on their mind. "It means he died and unclean death."

Tidus watched as Seymour looked down again, that same sad expression was visible on his face. But only Tidus saw it. At least others finally showed some sensibiliy and didn´t look at them.

Seymour didn´ say a word when they reached the mansion and he withdrew to his chamber. Tidus understood how he felt. He probably wanted to be alone, but he wouldn´t leave someone hurt alone.

Yuna and her guardians stayed at the inn. Tidus was walking around in circles, thinking about the situation. That´s when Yuna approached him and gave him a solemn look. "You should go and see him. I know you´ve made your decision."

Tidus stared at her for a while. "But... can a guardian stop being a guardian and switch to another summoner?"

"This is no obligation. We all are here because we want to be here. And if you want to go and be Lord Seymour´s guardian, then we can´t hold you off. However..." Lulu said and was inrerrupted by Kimahri.

"No matter what, Tidus will stay Tidus. "

Tidus smiled at that. Ronso spoke so mysteriously, but he grasped what he meant. That they will stay friends even if he isn´t Yuna´s guardian anymore.

Tidus bowed down in front of everyone." Thank you all for being here for me. I am happy that I met you. I´ve learned many things from you. I have gotten stronger. Yuna, thank you for letting me be your guardian. "

Yuna teared up and hugged him. Tidus returned the hug. "Group hug!" Rikku said and hugged them both. Wakka giggled at that and joined them, too. Heck, even Lulu and Kimahri joined the group hugging. Auron was very reluctant, but in the end he scoffed. "Kids. Alright." And he joined them.

Tidus felt as a smile cracked up on his face. When they let go of him, he was on the verge of tears. Somehow, they have become important to him. And now leaving them was going to be hard.

"Take it easy, kiddo, ya? It´s not like we won´t see each other ever again. " Wakka said.

"This isn´t a goodbye. " Lulu said in her slightly changed voice filled with emotions.

Rikku pinched him. "Join the competition, have we? Anyway, don´t overdo it. "

Kimahri was growing embarrassed a bit. "Do not frown. If you try too much and it proves difficult, remember what Kimahri said. Tidus will stay Tidus."

Auron somewhat smiled. "I had my doubts about you in the beginning, but they are long gone. "

Yuna wiped away the forming tears. "Everyone is right. This isn´t like we won´t see each other again. Believe in yourself and everything will be fine. Now go and save Spira, Tidus. I... we are counting on you and Lord Seymour."

Tidus grinned at them." Alright! It´s time to find my summoner and tell him. So... I´ll see you all later!"

He ran out of the small inn towards the mansion. Tidus bumped into Tromell and he held him so that the older Guado didn´t fall. " Sorry about that. I have made my decision. Where is Seymour?"

"Oh, my. Youth these days... what? You´ve decided? So soon?"

"I intend to accept. I hope... he isn´t too... shaken up after that incident at Farplane."

"Well... Lord Seymour is trying so hard to hide his pain, but I know better... he doesn´t want to show weakness. As a leader of Guado, he cannot let others see him like that. However... a guardian should stay by a summoner´s side."

Tidus nodded. He knew that he should do that. "Right. Gonna have to cheer up the summoner! So, where is he exactly?"

"In his private chambers. "

"Thank you."

Tidus ran up the stairs and reached the last chamber, thinking that it must be Seymour´s. He knocked first. Even he had learned some manners.

"Tromell. I do not wish to be disturbed."

Tidus entered the bedroom, albeit hesitantly. Seymour was looking out the small window. When he turned to see the younger man, his facial expression changed from sad to serious. He approached him. "Ah, so it´s you. Have you decided yet?"

"Yes. It will be an honor to be your guardian."

Seymour finally cracked a smile. "Your decision will save Spira. I am glad that you have accepted my offer. I wouldn´t set out on a pilgrimage if you didn´t agree. However, my journey is different from Lady Yuna´s and other summoners. My aeon, Anima is all I require. And of course, you. Now that you´ll be my guardian, I must tell you about something important."

"And what is it?"

Seymour sighed. "For a long time, I´ve had a feeling that Spira is being fooled. Ever since my father mysteriously died – and I became the Maester – other Maesters have become very secretive as if they were watching out for my actions. I had a bad feeling that Yevon might be connected to Sin in a way. I know all the teachings and yet they have allowed the tragedy at Operation Mi´hen. All of this is very repulsing and I must confess... I do not trust Yevon so much as before."

Tidus leaned on the wall. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We shall learn the truth. About Yevon, Sin... and how my father died. I have a suspicion that he was murdered."

Tidus was shocked. "How terrible! Who would do such a thing?"

"I do not know that... yet. Son of Jecht, you can stay for tonight in one of guest rooms. We leave tomorrow early."

Tidus grinned. "Oh come on already. Call me Tidus. I am going to be your partner in this, won´t I? There is no need for titles."

Seymour faintly smiled. "Well then, Tidus. Get some sleep. Be ready to leave early. We have a lot of ground to cover."

Tidus grinned. "Will do. Good night, Lord Seymour."

He was about to leave when Seymour spoke up. "Just call me Seymour."

Tidus almost chuckled. That man really learned fast.

"And... Tidus."

The younger one turned to see the face of Guado glimmering in the light illuminating from many, many candles. "Do not tell anyone about our plans. Not even Lady Yuna or your friends. This is something only between us."

"I won´t tell anyone. You trust me this much. We will stop Sin... no matter what."

Seymour bowed. "Good night, my guardian."

Tidus exited the older one´s bedroom and went to search for that guest room he spoke off. He was so lost in his thought that he bumped into Tromell, again. "Oh, I am sorry. Seymour told me to get some sleep... we leave early."

The old Guado shook his head, apparently not approving of something. "Even if you´re to be his guardian, you should call him Lord Seymour as do we all who serve him."

Tidus blinked. "But he himself told me to call him just by his name, Tromell."

Tromell didn´t believe what he heard. Lord Seymour wasn´t the type to just abort proper social adressing. Maybe Lord Seymour was finally warming up to someone? It was a good sign.

The old Guado nodded, this time in approval. "Then, let me show you to your room. "

When they reached it and Tromell left him alone, Tidus fell on the bed, really exhausted. But he couldn´t sleep. His conversation with Seymour was constantly on his mind. Why would someone murder his father? Has his death really something to do with Yevon? Or Sin? Or maybe both? Were they really connected somehow? Tidus groaned at himself as he pulled on the blanket. "Aaah! That´s it! Stop thinking and go to sleep!"

He closed his eyes, but somehow sleep evaded him for some time. And when he finally fell asleep, he dreamt of a Guado enveloped in the shadow of mystery.


	3. Swirl of doubts

Swirl of doubts

Tidus yawned as he got up and scratched his head. He really should get up properly. It´s about time they went...wherever they have to go. Tidus was startled when someone knocked and he bolted a bit. "Y-yes. Come in."

It was still dark outside, but he surely saw the tall stature of Seymour. "I hope you are ready to leave. I did not tell you, but first we are going to Macalania Temple. I am a high priest of that temple. Then we will decide where to go next."

Tidus grinned. "Sure. Let us go!"

They exited the manor and headed down to the exit to Thunder Plains. Tidus looked around. He half expected to see Yuna and others. Seymour catched his gaze. "If you´re wondering where Lady Yuna and her guardians are, they went ahead of us. We still might catch up to them." Tidus waved his hand. "Nah, it´s better this way. Less awkward, I guess. I mean, yesterday, I was Yuna´s guardian and today, I am yours. "

Seymour gazed at him with a glint in his eyes. Tidus looked away, suddenly embarrassed by his intense gaze. What? Did he say something weird? It´s true that he is still not familiar with everything about Spira so he might have offended him somehow. But for now, he laid off such thoughts. Thunder Plains is a dangerous place. Thank goodness for the ligtning rod towers. Tidus was thankful that they hid under one for a few minutes. He dodged them and dodged, but they just kept hitting him. On the other side – Seymour was an expert on dodging them. Ever since they entered, not even one lightning bolt has hit him. Tidus had to hand it down to him. And he was in his long robes, on top of that!

"You´re good at dodging lightning bolts. Is there a trick to it?

Seymour cracked a smile. "No, there isn´t. I just passed through Thunder Plains so frequently that I am okay with dodging thunder now. It comes with experience."

Tidus looked ahead. In the distance, he saw a building. He pointed there. "Look over there. What´s that?"

"Ah, you mean that inn run by Al Bhed? We can rest up before we cross to the other side."

Seymour went ahead and Tidus followed. The inn was small from the outside, but it was pretty big from inside. Seymour went over to an Al Bhed to check in when he heard a voice of a woman he prayed he wouldn´t have to see so soon. Or rather, never again.

"Oh, it´s _you_. Some people have it easy."

Tidus turned to left to see her, growing annoyed. Seymour saw it and approached him, putting a hand on Tidus´ shoulder. "My, my. I didn´t know you had made so many friends already."

"We aren´t friends!" Both Dona and Tidus said in the same moment. "Really? How about you introduce us, Tidus?"

Tidus rolled his eyes. Ugh. Guado and their good manners! "Fine. This is _Lady _Dona – she is a summoner and this is her guardian Barthello. "

Dona smirked. "I don´t like the sound of Lady coming from you, boy." Seymour stood between her and Tidus. "My apologies. My guardian must be tired and so am I. If you excuse us, Lady Dona... Sir Barthello."

Dona was struck speechless and Tidus surpressed the need to laugh at her priceless face. No one would have thought that he would end up as Seymour´s guardian, huh? Neither did he and here he was, following the Guado inside the small room.

The older man sat down on one of the beds, making himself comfortable. "How do you know another summoner other than Lady Yuna?"

Tidus waved it off. "Ugh. I first met her when Yuna was getting an aeon from Kilika Temple. But I wasn´t her guardian at that time, so I had to stay outside." Oh yeah, he remembered that. "I told her the truth and she ordered her gorilla man to throw me on the lift that took me downstairs. So yeah, not a very good first impression. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, really. But from now on, we are going to meet more people trying to stop Sin and some might not approve of our ways. Dark times are ahead of us, Tidus. Are you sure you want to be my guardian? It´s not too late."

Tidus sat down on the second bed. Are they talking about that issue again? He isn´t going to abandon him now.

"You... don´t trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. That is why I chose you. But if you have second thoughts..."

"I have none. I need to be by your side. "

Seymour shot a quick look towards the younger man as if he wanted to ask something, but he decided not to ask. However, Tidus knew that something was burdening him. "You can tell me anything, Seymour. I promise that I will never abandon or betray you. We will see to the end of this mess, together."

The older man needed this reassurance. And promise. No one ever made a promise to him. Seymour took out the sphere that fell earlier when he send his father and put it on the small bedside table. Tidus stared at the sphere with interest. "What´s recorded on it?"

"... My father´s suspicions about Yevon... and his final hours before he was murdered."

Before he could switch it on, Tidus extended his hand and stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Wait. When exactly did you find this?"

Seymour was startled. Not by his sudden touch, but by his warm hand. It was so... comforting. Only then Tidus realized that he probably startled the older man, because he did not receive an answer yet. He abruptly pulled away, embarrassed. Why did he have to mess up every time he wanted to comfort someone?

"Uh... I am sorry!"

"For what? You did nothing wrong. But back to your question – this sphere fell from my father when I send him at the Farplane. I hid it so that no one would find it. Even after death, my father wanted me to know the truth and his will alone made it possible. My assumptions and suspicions are now justified. See for yourself."

So with no other option right now, Tidus switched the sphere on and Lord Jyscal appeared before them.

"_What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth. I swear it on my honor as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about Yevon and its maesters. Their minds are closed even to me, another maester of Yevon. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in their hearts. They are using Yevon, the Guado and even the summoners. If they are not stopped, they will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my fellow maesters. I got too close to the truth that they hid so well for so many years. I have only one regret – that I have neglected my son, Seymour when he needed me the most. I was not wise enough, he has suffered and become distant. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my ignorance as both father and a maester. But, whoever is watching this - I implore you to stop Yevon. Stop their madness." _

The illusion vanished and silence reigned in the room. Tidus was dumbfounded by that flow of informations. Another maester killed Seymour´s father? But why? What did he discover that they had to kill him? Yevon was corrupted from the inside, just as Seymour thought. He glanced at the Guado, who bore his gaze into the sphere as if he wanted to hear more. More of the truth.

"Seymour... what are we going to do now?"

The older man stood up and his expression filled with resolve made Tidus stand up as well. Seymour hid Jyscal´s sphere again. "We will pretend that we do not know anything. So we will resume our pilgrimage. We are going to Macalania, where I need to speak with the fayth. It may know something that we don´t."

"Sounds like a plan. Are we leaving?"

Seymour nodded as he went outside as first and there, he bumped into Dona, who theatrically fell on the floor. She was eavesdropping?! No way! Maesters had spies? He didn´t even bother helping her up as he glared at her. "What an ugly habit to listen into other people´s conversation, Lady Dona."

She gathered herself up and shook her head. "No, I wasn´t eavesdropping on you, Maester Seymour! I wouldn´t dare to!"

Tidus, who stood in the doorway observed the situation. She either listened in – or she just passed by and bumped into Seymour by accident. Either way, this is smelling a bit too fishy...

"Hey, Dona. I can only hope for your sake that you didn´t eavesdrop on us. It´s not polite."

Barthello came running to them. "It´s true! Dona was heading towards her room when you suddenly came outside."

Tidus wasn´t entirely convinced, but it was Seymour who spoke up as first. "If that´s the case, let´s just forget about this, shall we?" Both Barthello and Dona slightly nodded and Tidus gazed at him with pure disbelief. He let them off so easily?! What if they are real spies? It was Seymour´s decision, though. And he as his guardian will respect it, even if he doesn´t agree with it.

"Alright, alright! Enough of this little drama! We have to go, Seymour."

The older man shot the two a glare as he walked by them. Tidus had to hand to the other man. When he wanted, he could be very intimidating. He followed his summoner and as he walked past Dona, he grinned. They left the inn in a haste and headed outside towards the other end of Thunder Plains.

Very soon they will reach Macalania Woods and from there, they will go and visit the temple – and the fayth. Tidus only hoped that the fayth knew something about this conspiracy. If not, they had no further leads on maesters and their foul tactics and no further evidence on the cruel murder of Seymour´s father.

They will see to the end of this mess. Tidus swore to himself in that moment that he will stay by his side no matter what.


End file.
